Rainstorm and Rainwater
|-|Rainstorm= Rainstorm '''is a double rainbow dragon from a game called Dragonvale, who constantly has to endure his annoying brother Rainwater. Appearance Being a double rainbow dragon, he looks rather bizarre; he's a long, serpentine creature with rainbow colored scales, one pair of blues and one pair of lime legs, a multicolored spine going down his body, and two idenical faces on each end of his body, being red with golden horns, eyebrows and nostrils and rainbow frills. Personality Rainstorm, compared to his much jollier brother Rainwater, is extremely serious and snappy. He hates messing around, and always cuts to the chase. The closest to screwing around you'll ever get him is getting him to make a sarcastic joke; however, he has a softer, more playful side shown when around his younger brother, Rainwater. Abilities Rainbow Breath Occasionally, when doing just about anything, Rainstorm can breath out a huge burst of rainbow-colored mist, made out of condensed light and raindrops; while neat to admire, this isn't exactly very useful. Golden Claws and Teeth While gold may be the softest metal, it's not to be underestimated; immensely sharp claws and teeth are nothing to laugh at, especially when their made of pure gold. History Pre-Rolepay Rainstorm and Rainwater used to live in a peaceful land called the Raindrop River, a wildlife preserve for dragons of the rainbow element. One day, this peace was interrupted when suddenly, a small Light Rift dragon fell from a portal... and burnt everything as soon as it hit the floor. This lead to Rainstorm holding the baby dragon ransom, and beginning his and Rainwater's journey to capture anything dangerous to the multiverse. Crossover Beginnings Rainstorm and his conjoined twin Rainwater were sent to Kanto by Mastermind, as he thought their tendency to capture any enrich abomination they see could be harmful to his plans. They are first discovered hunting down Lohpii, trying to steal Stingray away from her. |-|Rainwater= '''Rainwater is a double rainbow dragon from a game called Dragonvale, who constantly has to endure his overly serious brother Rainstorm. Appearance Being a double rainbow dragon, he looks rather bizarre; he's a long, serpentine creature with rainbow colored scales, one pair of blues and one pair of lime legs, a multicolored spine going down his body, and two idenical faces on each end of his body, being red with golden horns, eyebrows and nostrils and rainbow frills. Personality Rainwater, compared to his much more serious brother Rainstorm, is very happy-go-lucky. He's extremely friendly and gullible, making him easy to trick. Unlike Rainstorm, he hates over dramatic chase scenes, and doesn't like having to capture monsters all the time. However, whatever you do; DON'T PISS HIM OFF. He'll rip you to shreds if you do. Abilities Rainbow Breath Occasionally, when doing just about anything, Rainwater can breath out a huge burst of rainbow-colored mist, made out of condensed light and raindrops; while neat to admire, this isn't exactly very useful. Golden Claws and Teeth While gold may be the softest metal, it's not to be underestimated; immensely sharp claws and teeth are nothing to laugh at, especially when their made of pure gold. History Pre-Rolepay Rainstorm and Rainwater used to live in a peaceful land called the Raindrop River, a wildlife preserve for dragons of the rainbow element. One day, this peace was interrupted when suddenly, a small Light Rift dragon fell from a portal... and burnt everything as soon as it hit the floor. This lead to Rainstorm holding the baby dragon ransom, and beginning his and Rainwater's journey to capture anything dangerous to the multiverse. Crossover Beginnings Rainwater and his conjoined twin Rainstorm were sent to Kanto by Mastermind, as he thought their tendency to capture any enrich abomination they see could be harmful to his plans. They are first discovered hunting down Lohpii, trying to steal Stingray away from her. Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Dragons Category:Butterflyunicorn